Censorship of Camp Pining Hearts in the UK
Camp Pining Hearts has been VERY heavily censored in the UK. Every episode has had at least two minutes cut out of it. Thirty episodes have been refused to air altogether. In the episode "We Must Speak", the UK censored a dance between Paulette and Penny. This caused absolute massive controversy as they censored a dance between two females. Every time the dance got suggestive, it was replaced with a shot of Percy playing the recorder. There was a petition to reverse this censorship, which gained over 100,000 signatures. However, the network defended their decision to censor the scene, stating, "We need everyone to feel comfortable with what is airing on TV, and we're a bunch of homophobic crybabies". To this day, this dance still airs censored. "The Solution" is the most heavily censored episode that was allowed to air. This episode was almost entirely censored. Everything other than the first 40 seconds of the episode was removed entirely. This is arguably the gayest episode of the show. In this episode, we find out how Percy and Pierre first met. In this episode, it is little John's birthday. and at midnight, Percy and Pierre enter the cabin and wake him up. The couple decide to tell him the story of how they met. In the UK however, everything after the line, "Camp Pining Hearts... 10 years ago..." is removed, cutting straight to the ending credits. Note that the ending credits have also been censored to remove every instance of the word "love". Not a single episode has aired uncensored in the UK. Other Changes *The open and ending credits have been censored to remove all hearts from the screen, and the word "love". *The logo has been changed to remove all hearts and the arrow through the logo. So it just reads "Camp Pining Hearts" and nothing else. The network was bribed to keep the name "Camp Pining Hearts". They were going to change it to "Camp Pineapple". Season 1 Every episode has been censored in some way or another. "Welcome to the Camp" *Every instance of the word "love" has been cut. *Paulette saying goodbye to her parents was heavily cut down due to it being too sad for kids. About 35 seconds are cut. *Paulette meeting Percy has been heavily cut down. Everything between "What's your name?" and "It's nice and warm here" has been cut. About 55 seconds cut. *The line, "My parents are happily married" was removed. *Every time the word "Dangit" is said is removed. *Every scene where Paulette is wearing a tank-top has been edited to give her a long-sleeved jacket, due to too much skin being exposed. *The "Welcome" rap was cut in its entirety, due to the line "I like you" and half a second of dancing that looks like twerking. It is unknown why the entire rap was cut though. That's 39 seconds gone. *All the scene between "Close the door behind you" and "Yellow must be beaten" was cut for unknown reasons. *The line, "Get in there!" was removed due to possible sexual connotations. *Percy spitting on the ground was removed. *Some of the principal's lines were removed, such as "How are you all today?" and "Don't mess with him!" *Candice's line, "I love candies" was changed to "I candies", it was really poorly done and really obvious. *''Missing time: 3 minutes and 25 seconds.'' "Icebreakers" *Every single insult said between Candice and Pierre has been cut or muted. This includes, "Moron", "Smelly", "Your shoelaces are undone", "You couldn't cook a carrot", "I hate you", "I hate you twice as much", "Get a haircut", "Rot in a sack", and even "You're no fun anymore" have all been censored. *The entire section with Ruby and Sapphire at the lake, and Ruby not being able to swim, was infamously cut. This section was 1 minute and 40 seconds long. When asked about it, the network said this scene was cut due to subtle gay themes, and they wanted everyone to feel comfortable at all times, especially as younger people watch this show with their siblings, research showed. *Any scene that shows a campfire had the fire itself edited out, for fear of showing kids fire. *All three instances of the word "love" were cut out of the episode. *The five-second cameo of Cadince wearing a tank-top was cut. When she appears in the background wearing a tanktop, she was edited to be given a long-sleeved hoodie. *Every time "Nanaimo Bar" is said, it's been changed to simply "Nanaimo" because the word "bar" can also mean a place to get alcohol. *''Missing time: 2 minutes and 16 seconds.'' "Up The Creek (Book)" *The name of this episode was changed to "Book". Probably because "Up The Creek" was seen to be a reference to the phrase "Up Shit's Creek". *Almost everything about Kayaking has been removed from this episode, because the network were worried kids would imitate some of the stunts, and kayaking can be dangerous. This means in UK airings, this episode is exclusively about Sapphire writing her book, rendering the episode only six minutes long. Strangely, at the end, the scene with the wet campers and the boats weren't removed, and also the 30-second scene at the start where the campers are preparing life vests wasn't removed (save for the word "honk"). *Both uses of the word "Honk" were removed from this episode. *Some of the lines of Sapphire's book were removed. *The shot of two mountains in Sapphire's book were edited out because it somewhat resembles a cleavage if you have a wild imagination. *Cadince's short sleeves in this episode were edited to become long sleeves, due to too much skin being shown. *Percy's song at the beginning, after the life vests are ready, was cut in its entirety due to very obscure references to human sacrifice (25 seconds cut). *Amazingly, the part where Sapphire walks in on Ruby and Cadince in the room WASN'T censored, even though they were HUGGING. This shows that the censorship can be very inconsistent indeed. Although Cadince was given long sleeves still. *''Missing time: 4 minutes and 57 seconds.'' "That's Mine!" *Pierre saying, "It's 2am!" was changed to "It's 8pm!", because they didn't want to encourage kids to stay up too late. *TBA Season 2 "The Solution" *This is the most heavily censored episode that was allowed to air. *The ENTIRE episode has been removed, other than the first 40 seconds. After the line, "Camp Pining Hearts... 10 years ago...", it cut straight to the ending credits. *Even within the first 40 seconds, stuff has been censored. Percy and Pierre holding hands was edited to make their hands by their sides. *Little John's line, "Are you finally going to tell me how you guys first met, like you promised?" was cut. *Little John's line, "Oh Em Ell!!!!" was also cut, because OML means "Oh my lord", and might offend religious people. *Percy's line, "This is the story of how we first met" was changed to "This is the story of this camp's past". *This episode is only 29 seconds long. *''Missing time: 10 minutes and 31 seconds.'' "Lost and Found" *This episode has been refused to air due to the fact Percy's mother's death is mentioned in this episode.